The end to my perfect life as I knew it
by theIvoryQuill
Summary: I, Azalea Williams, do NOT deserve to be sent off to a delinquent camp. What where they thinking? I didn't even commit one crime..
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first fanfic story, I hope you enjoy it.

DISCLAIMER: Well, you know the drill. I don't own any of the original holes characters, camp greenlake or anything, but I would appreciate it if nobody copied my characters or storyline.

Chapter 1: the end to my perfect, unblemished life as I knew it

So there I was, Azalea Williams, on a bus to Camp Green Lake. Don't ask, I may as well tell you the whole story. I was at school, and that ratbag of a guy, Brett Thorn, I think his name was, followed me home. I turned around and told him to rack off, to see him with a bag of green notes. I looked closely to see that there were thousands of dollars in that bag, and he had stolen it from a nearby bank. A police officer was heading our way, as Thorn handed the bag to me and punched himself in the face.

"What do we have here?" enquired the officer coldly. The insolent brat of a boy then trailed off this long, complicated lie that I had stolen the colossal amount of money and he was going to return it when I punched him, so he handed it back to me, knowing that the officer was coming their way. My mouth dropped open, but before I could protest, I was dragged into a police car, with cold handcuffs around my perfectly manicured hands. He WON'T get away with this, I'll tell my parents the whole story. They'll believe me, they always do.

(at the police station)

"Do you realise such a crime this is for someone your age?"

"But I didn't… Daddy, tell him! Thorn did it! He set me up!"

"Azzy, darling, just do as the nice officer says and we'll take you out to a broadway show after." This softened me, but I was still mad. Who did this officer think he was?

"We'll see you in court, young lady."

Well, at least I got a broadway show ticket and and iced chocolate with peanuts out of the old man.

(in the courtroom)

I hope to never be in such a situation ever again in my life. Well, first, the judge asked me questions like how much money was in the bag, and which bank I stole it from. I told him plainly that I didn't steal the money , and a brat of a boy by the name of Brett Thorn stole it and made it out that I was guilty.

Well, you'll never believe this: Thorn was the bloody judge's son! I was absolutely shocked, and boy, did Brett take after his father!

"You've got a ticket to Camp Green-lake, 18 months. Pack your bags, the bus leaves tomorrow."

"But your honour, only boys go there!"

"Nice try, miss. They've recently started accepting female delinquents."

Great. So now, I am off to the dreaded Camp Greenlake. Well, if it had lake views it couldn't be all bad, but I think something pretty nasty must have turned it green.. ew.

When I got home, I started to weep, yelling "Why me?!" My parents came in, and comforted me with words like "You'll be just fine" and "We'll send you letters, and presents every week." I soon got over my fit, and packed the necessities- my pink iPod, nail polish, moisturiser and sunscreen for my fair skin, and shampoo for my golden hair. I still couldn't believe it. Away from everything I knew, for more than a year. I would SO break down, then they'd let me back.

So much for THAT plan…

So, here I am on the smelly, air-conditioned bus, riding across some sort of desert. Hey, we've stopped. The bus must've broken down, no way was THIS our destination. Where was the lake?

Then, the door opened, and a security guard shoved me out of the cool bus, into the dry, hot desert.


	2. Welcome To Hell

Chapter 2- Welcome to Hell

They had to be kidding.

" NO thanks, I think I'd rather stay here, where it's not 40 degrees. I'm sure it won't be a prob-" Before I could back into the bus again, I was dragged by the collar of my top for a few metres until the guard realised I could now (and always COULD) walk on my own.

I was led to an office, where a man sat in a chair behind a desk overflowing with paperwork. He looked absolutely and utterly miserable. I decided to introduce myself. "Hi, my name is Azalea Williams. Could I please enjoy my stay in the air-conditioned bus? If that cannot be managed, I can live with just going home."

The man behind the desk laughed coldly. Laughed. Nobody laughs at me. I'm Azalea Williams, and nobody EVER laughs at me. I gave him the stare, the stare which always bends everyone's will, and allows me to get my way, all the time. This time will be no exception. Well, I'll take that back.

"This aint no girl scout camp," (I noticed, already.) "You'll be in E tent, with the rest of the girls. Don't try to run away, we've got the only water for 100 miles." I was then led to a tent, and was pushed inside, along with all my luggage.

There were 4 girls staring at me like I had six heads. One was short with brown, frizzy hair, who raised an eyebrow. There was a blonde that looked like she had never smiled in her life, a red-head who was about her height whose eyes never left my Luis Vuitton suitcase, and finally a tall older girl with straight black hair, who just stood there and laughed. Oh no, not another one. The red-head finally looked up and said "Welcome to Hell."

I heard footsteps coming from outside, and the Blonde said quietly "Great, here comes the Pen." I was completely cunfused. "Pen?"

"Penny," explained the brunette. That made more sense, or did it?

"Pendanski, actually," came a voice from behind. I turned around, to see a beaming man who looked like he had too much sugar on his cereal that morning. "You must be Azalea. It's a pleasure to meet you buddy, you can call me Mr Pendanski, preferably not the Pen, or Penny like your tent-mates. I'll introduce you to them." First he pointed to the brunette. "That's Lilly, the blonde is Ruby, the redhead is Marie, and the black-haired one's name is Grace. They're a good bunch, I'm sure you'll get on fine."

"No Penny, I told you a million times, I'm Twig! Marie's Laser, Ruby's stem and Grace is Hawk!"

"That's what they like to call themselves, but I prefer to use the name they will be recognised by in society."

"Okay 'danski, we've got it from here." Mr Pendanski was hastled toward the exit.

Laser looked me up and down, then asked "What did you do so bad to get you here?"

"They suspect I robbed a bank, but I didn-" Everyone looked impressed, as Twig asked "How much?"

"$10 000. But, excuse me, I didn't d-"

"Wow. The bathroom is just across the way, but I'd be careful, we're the only chicks here, and most of the guys here have been sent for harrassment. I wouldn't bother with the makeup, theyre all unworthwhile, believe me I've checked 'em all out. But D-tent is okay, just steer away from Zigzag, he's mine. If I see you with him, it'll be the last thing you ever do." Twig smiled, and sat cross-legged on the floor as I stood with my mouth open.

"Well, I obviously need my personal space here, so I'm sure it won't be a problem if you make more room? I need to fit my suitcase beside my bed, which will have to be two beds pushed together, I can't possibly sleep on something that small. But to save the hassle, I think it'll be just so much easier if I just have my own tent." They stared at me even worse than when I came in.

Hawk came up to me and looked me in the eye. She looked about seventeen, and was a fair few inches taller than me. "You get what you get, if you complain, you're out. Get it? Good. When you're diggin' you'll be sorry."

"Digging? Excuse me?"

"You dig holes out in the desert, one a day, five feet at every angle, Your shovel is your measuring stick. God-damnit, I sound like Mr Sir. You get my drift," supplied Laser, "Well, you'd better get changed into your new outfit, the jumpsuit and boots on your bed. It's a shame your clothes will sit there un-used. Orange will look nice on you."

They giggled as I stared in horror at the fashion no-no lying on my bed, waiting to be worn. "No, I can NOT wear this. It's sass+bide or nothing."

"Well get used to it, Empress." Hawk's cold, dark eyes sent a chill down my spine, as I feebly agreed to wear the heinous outfit. In one word: ew.

(the next day)

"Empress?! Get up, now! I don't wanna be late for breakfast, once the guys have been, theres nothing left. If you doni't get a move on, we'll leave without you." I groggily opened my eyes and realised I was no longer at home in my room- I was in a smelly tent full of teenage delinquents. Hawk had just left the tent, and the others trailed behind. I stepped into the hideous jumpsuit and glanced at my gucci watch. My eyes were too bleary to get an exact time, but the hour hand was somewhere between 4 and 5.

I ran after the rest of the group, who were sitting at a fold-out table. They were eating something disgusting, like a frozen-then-thawed-out-several-times porridge. Or what WAS porridge. "Pass the fruit loops," I ordered as I sat down. I hate it when they look at me like that. I soon got the hint that I would have to eat what everyone else ate- terrible, I know.

We walked out, grabbed a shovel and walked to a spot on the 'lake' that hadn't been dug up, and started digging. The others didn't seem to have any trouble, but my shovel refused to go into the ground. I soon got a dent in the ground, and wondered if I would ever get a five-foot-deep hole. I guess this was why they started so early.

"Hey, Hawk! Could you give me a hand?" I asked, at 5:41, as my hole was only about 1 ft deep in the middle. "Nice try, Empress. Like I'm going to dig your hole. I wanna get time off today, just like everybody else." Fine, be like that. As soon as I heard the words 'time off' my spirit lifted.

As soon as I finished my hole (which was 4 1/2 ft instead of 5) it was midday. I took off to where I saw the others go. It was a room full of broken things- a pool table with crooked legs, an old couch and a TV that someone had put their foot through. Why would they do this to a room that was the only thing normal?

I went over to join the other girls in pool, and they thrashed me. I had played before, but they knew to let me win or they'd be in trouble. I got upset and went to my tent for the rest of the afternoon. When I sulked, the world stops to see if I'm okay.

Well, everywhere except here.

Soon, Laser, Stem, Twig and Hawk came in to escape from the creeps in B-tent, and it was still light, so I tried to begin a conversation. "Hey, what did you guys do to get here, if I cared.."

"Well, Empress, I joy-rode," said Laser.

"Nice. I got here for vandalism. Completely undeserved, surely a dozen smashed windows and painted walls in a shopping centre aint much?" Twig added with a laugh. The rest remained silent. Stem and Hawk looked like they'd been there for a while, they're crime must've been pretty bad. But still, I'm getting ahead of myself. I've been here 2 days. Two too many, and I was too good for these people. "Hey Empress," said Hawk, "How about we show you to the shower block? You look like you need one."

"You'd better hope that wasn't an insult, I'll call my dad and you'll be put in the boys' tent!"

"Whatever, Empress."

They showed me to the shower block, and as I spotted the one tap in the cubicles, I was angry, to say the least. "What?! WHERE is the hot tap?!"

"Chill, Empress. We're giving you the one cubicle with hot and cold water combined into one." Said Laser coolly, as she shut the door to the cubicle. I undressed to my underwear (still concrned about the B-tent creeps) and turned on the tap, full blast, to feel the warm refreshment of…. ice cold water. I w i l l k i l l t h e m. . Nobody treats me like this!

I dried myself, dressed, and walked angrily back to the tent. As I stepped in, I saw them crack up. They are so slack to me! As I said before, I don't deserve to be here, and they don't deserve to share a tent with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Dig, dig, dig.

I hate my tentmates. They are ruthless, mean, and inconsiderate. They don't seem to get the point that I'm angry at them, and they should, everyone stops when I'm upset. It's not fair. Anyway, I got a letter from Mum and Daddy today. Here's what it said.

_Dearest Azalea,_

_We miss our little princess more than ever, even though only a week has passed. We hope you're doing fine, things just aren't the same without you. We would come and visit you, but the place is too isolated and doesn't allow visitors. We sent you some shampoo, a magazine to read, and some french perfume, to remind you of home. We would have sent more, but Camp Green-lake doesn't usually accept too many presents. Aunt Cassandra sends her love, and everyone wishes you were here. _

_Lots and lots of love, _

_Mum and Dad. xx oo_

I feel offended. I bet they just made up the bit about Aunty Cassie just to take up space. They probably couldn't be bothered to write a longer letter. The only good thing in the package was the perfume, since the magazine was a month old and I never got the shampoo. Luckily, I had packed extra. But I have to hide the perfume so nobody nicks it, there are so many scavengers around here, it's not funny. I still refuse to shower in such cold water, Twig has a bet going on with Hawk for how long I'll last until I stink myself out.

As I said before, they are ungrateful to have such a humble, caring individual such as myself to be their tent-mate, so I should be put on a bus back home as soon as possible. (I have explained this to Mr Pendanski a number of times, but I don't think he'll ever get the point.)

After my hole today, (which was 4ft 7 at every angle, a 2-inch improvement to last time) I sat with Stem, watching Laser, Hawk and Twig play pool. I didn't bother talking to her, since she never answered back. So rude. Then, there was an argument, that went a little like this:

"Hey Hawk, Empress's held out longer than we thought, it's been a week. It's starting to smell though. I'll raise you 2 more days."

"Hey, I heard that! You guys are so mean! I'm writing to my parents!"

"Ooh, what are they going to do? Sue me? Nice, the only money I've got is dedicated to the fact that you smell," retorted Hawk.

That really got me started. "I don't think you know what you just said to me. I never did anything wrong to get here, which means I don't belong with you. Just accept the fact, so I can go home!"

"Well, you certainly don't belong with us, you're a snob, and we're not. Plus, you certainly don't belong in our tent. If you think you're too good for us, trust me, we don't mind if you sleep outside!"

Hawk's words cut into me, so with tears in my eyes, I sat down on the mauled couch, next to a boy a year or so older than me. He noticed I was upset, and introduced himself-

"Hey, my name's Zigzag. They're giving you a hard time?"

"Understatement of the century." With this, he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, Hawk can get a little feisty. In my opinion, she was sent here for a simply destructive temper. Never mind her." These words made me laugh, I'd always seen Hawk as just pure bad. Well, my opinion doesn't change.

"Dug your first hole yet?"

"You can just see it on my face." Zigzag gave me a weird look. What? "I met the Sir guy. He is so… yuck."

"You thought he was bad? Wait till you meet the Warden."

"I wonder what he's like."

"He?" Zigzag started laughing. "You mean she. The warden's a woman," he snorted, "If she catches you calling her a male, you're dead meat. Well, I have to go, I said I'd kick X-ray's butt in pool." With that, he stood up and left for the pool table.

Later in the tent, nobody took any notice of me, like I didn't exist. I tried everything to get their attention, but nothing worked. This is to traumatising, I can't wait to get back home.

In another week, things started to get better. At least Zigzag left me an unbroken shovel. I think I'm starting to like this guy. As a friend. Wait, I'm kidding myself. I have no desire to befriend a bunch of juvenile delinquents such as themselves. Though they all secretly long for my company, they hide it pretty well. If I only could, I'd devise a plan to escape, but as the Sir said, they've got the only water for 100 miles. At least the buzzards might treat me with a little more respect.

Anyway, I finally showered, just so the tormenting would end, and I think I caught pneumonia. But nobody cares, or believes me. Now, according to Hawk, I'm the Empress Hypocondriac. I never knew that bunch of louts knew such long words. Learn something new every day, I guess. Oh, and did I forget to tell you? When I last showered, the guys from C-tent ran away with my clothes. Fun.

I am so mistreated here. Nobody understands that I'm way above them, they just consider me as another new kid to torture. At the moment, I feel like playing dead, just to get home. Hey, that's not such a bad idea.. Wait, did I just say that?

The only time I felt like they realised I wasn't a snobby so-and-so was the other day, when I found this little compact mirror in my hole. It was rusty, but I could see initials engraved into the top:

I showed it to Mr Sir, who nodded in approval, and told me to come with him to the Warden. Great. I knew this day would come. But, maybe Zigzag was stretching the truth, maybe she wasn't that bad after all.

Well, Zigzag was right. She was so cold toward me, with a fake smile on her face when I presented her with the mirror. She then told me to get lost and have the day off. With that, I skipped happily to the tent. Wow, I hadn't had a day off since I came here, and that was a month or two ago.

I made the most of the magazine I'd gotten, and made sure I read every word from cover to cover. I then had a discreet shower, before the boys came back to perform any antics. Hawk, eat your heart out.


End file.
